Does It Offend You?
by TRIX19
Summary: The Chosen One and the Osirian are weird enough with their egyptian connections, but now they get even weirder with... powers? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter I

NEW FANFICTION! And to all Nina the Cheerleader readers, I'm continuing that today! KAY! HERE WE GO! After season 2 and stuff! Also, I got the power idea from The Secret Circle. I LOVE THAT SHOW!

**Chapter I**

The semester was over and it was a new year at the House of Anubis. Everyone in Anubis House were there already, besides the fashionista we all know and love, Amber Millington. The Anubis residents sat down at the dining table eating dinner, or supper as they say. They all were eating their steak slowly, even Alfie who just groaned and put down his fork and his knife. "UGH! When is Ambs going to get here! Doesn't she know that the first day of school is _tomorrow_!"

"I bet she knows Alfie," Mara assured him. Eddie snickered a bit.

"She knows all right, she is probably in Paris buying school books!" Eddie, Nina, Patricia, and Jerome laughed at the joke while everyone else smiled. Alfie wasn't smiling at all, he looked confused. He looked at Eddie and shook his head.

"Why would Amber shop for books?" Alfie asked, making everyone besides him laugh. The laughing then faded and turned into silence. Nina broke it after a minute or so.

"I'll text her," Nina told them. **(Nina to Amber bold, Amber to Nina _italic) _**

**Hey Amber! where r u?**

Nina waited a minute for Amber to reply.

_Sorry Neens! i was shopping over break and my private jet was late so I'm late! In taxi, EW! Anyway, see u in 5! chow for now! Ta ta!_

Nina smiled at the next and looked up at Alfie. "She's coming in five," They all nodded, starting another silence. The silence was broken, but this time by Victor and Mr. Sweet walking in the house. Mr. Sweet walked in the room and sighed.

"Eddie, may I... um... may I talk to you?" Mr. Sweet asked, making all of the kids look at their principle. Eddie shrugged and answered.

"Sure, what about?" Eddie asked, getting up from his seat. Mr. Sweet sighed.

"You know," Mr. Sweet whispered so only Eddie could hear him. Eddie nodded and they walked out of the room.

* * *

They were in Eddie's room and Mr. Sweet sat down on Fabian's bed while Eddie sat down on his own. "So... why did you leave me?" Eddie asked his father.

"I left for your safety, both me and your mother agreed on this," Mr. Sweet started. "At first, we thought the chosen one was Joy Mercer... but she wasn't, Nina Martin was."

"Yeah, so?" Eddie asked.

"Well, at first you lived and were born in England-"

"WAIT! I'm a Brit?" Eddie asked. His father nodded, making Eddie groan.

"Well, anyway, Joy Mercer's father was a close friend of mine, and we didn't you and Joy to meet until you guys were 16-"

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell you, wait. Well, before you're 16, if you are around your chosen one your powers fly everywhere,"

"Powers?"

"Yes, you and the chosen one are able to do... _amazing_ things! But before you are 16, if you two are near each other your powers will fly everywhere making things float without knowing and stuff like that," Mr. Sweet explained.

"So that's why you sent me and mom away?" Eddie asked. Mr. Sweet nodded.

"Yes, and when we found out Nina was the chosen one, not Joy, I felt truly horrible!"

"Wait, isn't kind of weird that Nina came and she was the chosen one?" Eddie asked.

"No, actually, it's her destiny. She was _suppose_ to come here, as well as you."

"So... tell me more about these powers,"

"Well you and Nina are kind of like witches, but you can only do power together. It's like magic, but if you really want to do magic, then you need a spell book... which I don't have sadly," Mr. Sweet explained.

"Wait, what can you do _without_ the spell book?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing really, just turn on the lights, close doors, open curtains... stuff like that."

"Cool... can I tell Nina?" Eddie asked.

"Actually, you _have_ to tell Nina... to protect her, because you _will_ need that power!"

"Thanks dad,"

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow," Mr. Sweet got up and hugged his son and walked out of the room with Eddie following him. Before Mr. Sweet opened the door, which he was about to, the door swung open revealing Amber Millington with her fuschia coloured suitcase. "Hello Ms. Millington,"

"Hey Mr. Sweet! New tie? Right? I think it's awesome!" Amber squealed. Mr. Sweet looked down at his tie and smiled.

"Really? Thank you." Mr. Sweet then walked out the door while Amber walked in and put her suitcase down.

"Hey Eds!" Amber smiled. Eddie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Eds?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, Eds is short for Eddie!"

"No its... okay, whatever you say." Eddie mumbled as he and Amber walked into the dining room.

**First chapter! YEAH! Was it good? Well, Eddie is going to tell Nina next chapter and try guessing what they're going to do with their magic! Here's a hint, actually the answer, they're going to prank people. Then they are going to turn into Faye from The Secret Circle kind of. EVEN NINA! **

**Bye:P**


	2. Chapter II

Hey! By the way, this isn't neddie romance, it's neddie friendship (but they flirt a lot but still friendship). by the way, i based this off a song called: Does it offend you yeah by wrong time wrong planets. Also, I want Eddie to give Nina a nickname, ideas? don't say Neens or Nins! Also, is Martian a good nickname? Martin, Martian? Anyway, HERE WE GO!

**Chapter** **II**

It was the next day, or in other words, the first day of 11th grade. Everyone was ready or getting ready. So far Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Mara were ready and were sitting down eating. Eddie ran into the dining, ready, adding on to the list. "Hey, Neens, can I talk to you?" Eddie asked Nina. Nina nodded as she took a bite out of her cinnamon roll.

"Sure! What is it?" Nina asked. Eddie looked around the room, seeing that everyone was looking at him waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Um... _alone_," Eddie replied. Amber put down her bagel and looked at Eddie.

"I _need_ to eat, I am _not_ getting up!" Amber protested.

"Fine! Then can I walk with you to school? It's really important!" Eddie exclaimed. Nina sighed and looked at Fabian.

"Fabian, sorry, another time?" Nina asked Fabian. Fabian nodded while Nina got up with her bag and her cinnamon roll and walked out with Eddie.

Outside, Eddie and Nina walked. "So... Nina?" Eddie started. Nina looked at Eddie and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, what is it?" Nina asked eagerly. Eddie sighed.

"You know how your the chosen one and I'm the osirian...?" Eddie asked. Nina nodded. "Well, my dad just told me something... just... _amazing_ about us-"

"What?" Nina interrupted.

"I'm getting to that! W-we have powers... like witches," Eddie explained.

"Wait... what?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy... but it's true! We have powers but we can only make magic together... or something,"

"So... we are like witches?" Nina asked. Eddie nodded while Nina just rolled her eyes. "This is crazy... _you_ are crazy! You're sick... just mental!" Nina stomped away while Eddie sighed and ran after her.

"Please Nina, just listen!" Eddie pleaded. Nina sighed, stopped and turned around. "Let's just try it! Please!" Nina shrugged. "Okay, now... I'm not sure what to do... um... oh! Nina, put your cinnamon roll on the ground!" Nina's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Nina follows Eddie's orders and put the cinnamon roll on the ground. "Now focus on the cinnamon roll and try to explode," Nina looked at him weirdly.

"Explode?" Nina asked him. Eddie just rolled his eyes and focused on the cinnamon roll, along with Nina. After ten seconds, the cinnamon roll exploded quietly, turning into dust. Nina gasped at the sight. They _really_ had powers! As the dust floated in the air Nina had a spaz attack. Pointing on the ground, then to the air, then at Eddie, then at herself, and then back on the ground. "Was... oh my... was that... real?" Eddie nodded, making Nina's eyes go wide. "_Cool_!" Eddie laughed as the two started walking again.

"There is one big problem, by the way," Eddie started as Nina and him walked on the parking-lot.

"What?"

"We don't have a spell book so we can only do easy stuff like opening doors, exploding things... not anything awesome like making fire, though! And we can't tell anyone," Eddie explained.

"So what do we do with the powers?" Nina asked as they opened the doors and walked in the school. Eddie smirked, making Nina raise her eyebrows.

"We prank people," Eddie answered.

"Prank?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

"But..."

"_Nina!_" Eddie whined. Nina groaned and shrugged.

"Fine."

"YES! Okay, this is going to be fun!" Eddie exclaimed as he walked away happily.

"What's going to be fun?" Nina turned around to see Fabian and Amber. Nina shrugged.

"Nothing," Nina replied as she walked away.

* * *

**Pranking starts next chapter! YIPEE! Bye:)**


	3. Chapter III

Hola people who are reading this! Now... DISCLAIMER!

I don't own HOA!

**Chapter III**

They were in science class, the first class of the day. Nina walked into the room, about to sit next to Amber until Eddie grabbed her hand and made her look at him. Nina rolled her eyes at Eddie. "Seriously?" Nina asked him. Eddie nodded, making Nina groan and sit down next to him. Amber's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nina...? Why are sitting _there_?" Amber asked. Nina looked at Eddie who was shrugged.

"Because... um... I'm his new tutor," Nina lied. Amber nodded believing because it actually makes sense. Eddie isn't good at science and in the morning he wanted to ask Nina something... but that wasn't the case obviously. Eddie then turned to Nina.

"Nice! I never thought you were good at lying!" Eddie whispered. Nina smiled a bit.

"Me neither!" Nina admitted. A couple minutes later, class had started and Mr. Sweet gave the class a lab assignment... _already_. "So... what exactly do we do?" Nina asked Eddie.

"Nina, didn't you listen?" Eddie joked, making Nina roll her eyes.

"No, not that! And I already finished the lab!" Nina reminded him. Eddie looked at the sheet and smiled.

"Oh!"

"Anyway, I was asking about how and who are we going to... um... _prank_?" Nina asked, whispering the last word. Eddie smiled evilly, making Nina raise her eyebrows. "_Eddie..._"

"Fabian," Eddie whispered. Nina glared at Eddie. Eddie looked at her and sighed. "Come _on_! After that we will prank Patricia to be even!" Eddie told her. Nina rolled her eyes. "So, do you have any ideas of what we should do?" Eddie asked Nina. Nina thought for a moment and smiled.

"Okay, you see that light above Fabian and Amber?" Nina said as Eddie and her looked at the two, Amber filing her nails and Fabian doing extra credit science work.

"Yeah,"

"So, your dad hates when his stuff break, so if Fabian 'breaks' the light then Fabian would get in trouble!" Nina explained. Eddie smiled and the two high-fived.

"Okay, so remember, focus on the light breaking," Eddie reminded her. Amber looked up from her nails and saw Eddie and Nina smiling, focusing on the light above her. Amber then tapped Fabian on the shoulder. Fabian looked at her.

"Yes Amber?" Fabian asked.

"Eddie and Nina are staring at us weirdly," Amber told him. Fabian then looked at the two Americans.

"Well, that is weir-" Fabian was then interrupted by the light above him exploding. The whole class looked at Fabian and Amber while Eddie and Nina snickered. Mr. Sweet got up from his seat and glared at the Amber and Fabian.

"What happened?" Mr. Sweet demanded.

"I-It just exploded!" Fabian answered making Mr. Sweet roll his eyes.

"RUTTER! MILLINGTON! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Mr. Sweet yelled as Fabian, Amber, and himself walked out of the room. When they passed Eddie and Nina, the two stopped laughing and started 'tutoring' each other.

"No Eddie! Water vapor is weighs _less_ than air!" Nina exclaimed as Mr. Sweet, Fabian, and Amber walked past them. When they left the room, everyone else went back to talking (if they finished the lab) while Eddie and Nina laughed.

* * *

**After School**

"I can't believe we got grounded for a week!" Amber complained as she sat down on the couch in the living room of Anubis house. "It was just a light!"

"I can't believe Nina finished the lab in one minute!" Eddie told them as the rest of the Anubis kids sat down on the couches. Nina rolled her eyes as she sat next Fabian who put his arm around her.

"Eddie, there was only two questions. Our names and to explain what water vapor is!" Nina reminded him making Eddie smile.

"Oops." Nina smiled back and sighed.

"What I don't understand it _how_ the light even broke!" Fabian wondered. Alfie then jumped up.

"Maybe aliens-"

"ALFIE!" Everyone in the house yelled. Alfie then sat back down.

"Sorry."

**I loved this chapter! SEE YA LATER!**

**:P**


	4. Chapter IV

Bless the world and bless you if you had just sneezed! DISCLAIMER:

If I owned HOA this wouldn't be a fanfiction, this would be an episode.

**Chapter IV**

Nina. The Chosen One. Also a witch. And also... a prankster? The last two things didn't pop into _anyone's_ mind if they were suspicious of Nina. That's a good thing, as Eddie says... to Nina of course. Him and her have been hanging out more often 'tutoring'. The truth was, they were planning for the _perfect_ prank to play on Patricia Williamson. Eddie didn't _love_ the idea but he didn't hate it! He wanted to see Patricia's reaction when the 'prank' is played! Nina was excited as well! I mean, she is about to pull a _hilarious_ prank on her Sibuna buddy!

It was a Tuesday and everyone was sitting down today eating breakfast _but_ Nina and Eddie. Amber looked up from her pocket mirror and then looked around the room. "Hey, where's Nina and Eddie?" Amber asks as the two walk into the room. Jerome looked at Amber, and then the two Americans.

"Found them." Was all Jerome said to make Amber roll her eyes.

"Obviously!" Amber snapped at him. Eddie and Nina then sat down next to each other, filling the table. Everyone was sitting in this order: Amber(On the far side end), Nina(right of her), Eddie, Fabian, Patricia (other far side end), Joy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie.

Eddie and Nina looked at each other and smiled. They knew _exactly_ what to do. Eddie and Nina smiled as they looked at the jug of water. Jerome then looked up and his eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, you two are cree-" Jerome was cut off by Patricia screaming and getting up. Eddie and Nina started laughing first, while everyone else started laughing when they noticed what happened. The jug of water poured all over Patricia's lap. Patricia glared at Jerome and Alfie.

"YOU TWO!" Alfie and Jerome put up their arms in surrender.

"We didn't do anything!" Jerome told her truthfully. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _sure!_" Patricia sneered.

"Well, if he _did_ do it, why would he lie? He _is_ Jerome!" Fabian reminded Patricia. Patricia then nodded and turned Eddie.

"Okay, then it was you!" Patricia yelled.

"I'm not even sitting next to you!" Eddie reminded her. Patricia scoffed and walked out of the room. Once she left, Eddie and Nina burst out laughing, creating weird looks from everyone in the room. Nina laughing stopped when she noticed everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Nina asked/laughed. Jerome smirked.

"How did you do it?" Jerome asked. The two Americans stopped laughing.

"Wait... what?" Nina asked.

"Come on! Tell me! How did you do it?" Jerome repeated.

"We didn't do it, that's impossible!" Eddie replied. Jerome shrugged and got up.

"Okay..." Jerome hummed. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you two!" Jerome then turned to Nina, "Especially you!" Nina smirked

*"That's what she said!" Nina said rudely, making Eddie snicker and everyone else stare in awe. Jerome raised his eyebrows.

"Eddie, what have you done to her?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing! I swear!" Eddie exclaimed. Nina smiled at Eddie and then at Jerome.

"Sorry?" Nina smiled. Jerome rolled his eyes, smiled back, and walked away. Everyone then stared at the two Americans confused. Eddie looked at Nina raised his eyebrows.

"That was... AMAZING!" Eddie exclaimed as he hugged her happily. When he let go, everyone was still staring at them, while Fabian was glaring. Nina then got up, followed by Eddie.

* * *

"That was _so_ funny!" Eddie laughed. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Well, I just thought that if I'm going to be a cool and awesome witch I'll have to learn how to _be_ one," Nina explained as the two walked across the grass. Eddie nodded, understanding and agreeing with what she said.

"Well, remember, we _need_ to be more careful, I mean, Jerome is already suspicious!" Eddie reminded her. Nina shrugged.

"Remember what you said, Eddie?" Nina asked him. "Nina Martin, a witch and a prankster. That will _never_ pop up in _anyone's_ minds. Never!" Eddie laughed as Nina smiled. Yup, there two witches alright! Two witches...

* * *

**Okay, the ending sucked! I didn't know how to end it! Sorry! I loved Nina in this! Also, HELP THE SECRET CIRCLE HAVE A SEASON 2! I got this idea from it, so there would be no 'this' if there was no TSC!**

***That's what she said: If you don't know, that's what you say if someone says something that sounds kind of wrong. So Jerome said, "I'm keeping an eye on you two, especially you!"  
It sounded wrong because he told Nina that he was going to watch her and Eddie, but mostly her which sounds creepy. CREEPER!**

**Anyway, Review and Read other HOA stories or my stories! It will make me proud that I don't actually suck at writing! Thank you!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter V

**Hello! Sorry for the wait I have just been very lazy... yeah. for like the past month i've been only reading so... yeah. for destiny, another scream, Come on Stevie Sing, and Broken inside readers i am continuing today.**

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA... obviously

**Chapter V**

Jerome walked to school smiling to himself. He was thinking about the two Americans and their _secret._ Of course Jerome didn't _know_ the secret but he knew that they were keeping one. _Were they cheating? _Jerome shook his head, rejecting the idea. _Eddie would've cheated but not Nina, Nina isn't like that. _Jerome then thought again. _Maybe Eddie brainwashed her!_ No, no, no! Jerome shook his head again, knowing that that's something Alfie, his best friend would say. Jerome sighed and walked to his locker. _What were they hiding?_

"Fabian, can we talk?" Patricia asked the brunette. Fabian nodded and the two walked to school.

"Yeah, what is it?" Fabian asked.

"Call me crazy but... I have a feeling that Eddie is cheating on me," Patricia told Fabian, making his eyebrow's furrow.

"With who?"

"Um... Nina."

"What? They're cheating?" Fabian asked, surprised from what the goth told him.

"No... well maybe... I'm not sure! But it seems like they are!" Patricia sighed.

"Well... Eddie does seem like the one to cheat but not Nina," Fabian reminded her. Patricia nodded.

"But did you see Eddie hug Nina at breakfast?" Patricia asked Fabian. Fabian then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Trixie I did."

"Exactly! Eddie never hugs me!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Maybe because if he does you'll whack him with a lamp... I mean, you've done it before!" Fabian reminded her.

"Yeah... true, true."

"So... what should we do?" Fabian then asked Patricia.

"Hmm... oh! I know, we spy on them!" Patricia replied.

"Sure... I guess," Fabian sighed.

* * *

Nina and Eddie looked at each other and nodded. The two looked at Ms. Valentine's coffee cup and tried to make it tilt over. Nina then turned to Eddie after a couple minutes. "Eddie it won't-" Nina was interrupted by Eddie ducking from the coffee cup flying towards him. The coffee cup shattered on the wall, making everyone stare at them. Ms. Valentine looked at the two.

"What just happened?" Ms. Valentine asked the two Americans, confused. Nina shrugged and looked at Eddie.

"The cup flew straight at my face!" Eddie exclaimed. Ms. Valentine then looked around the room to see Amelia Pinches standing by her desk with a tissue in her hands.

"_A__melia__! _How could you?" Ms. Valentine asked the brunette. Amelia furrowed her brows and looked at the teacher.

"Wait... what?"

"You! You're going to the principal office _right_ now!" And with that Ms. Valentine and Amelia Pinches left the room. Nina then turned to Eddie.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Nina asked him. Eddie then rolled his eyes and punched Nina in the arm. "OW!" Eddie then looked at Nina. _You did that!_ Nina then looked around the room to see everyone else talking. Nina then looked back at Eddie.

_I can hear your thoughts!_ Nina thought, making Eddie's eyes widen.

_No way! We have like tele reading thing!_ Nina then rolled her eyes.

_You mean telepathic mind reading?_ Eddie then nodded.

_Yeah, that. Anyway, you threw that cup at me!_

_How? I can't to magic by myself!_

_I don't know but when you took focus off the cup the cup went with where yours eyes were looking!_ Nina then sighed and laid back in her chair as the speakers came on. _  
_

'Edison Sweet and Nina Martin to the principal's office'. Eddie then blushed lightly hearing 'Edison Sweet' and got up. Nina then rolled her eyes, smiled, and got up with him. "Come on _Edison Sweet_, lets go."

"It's _Eddie_ _Miller_, not Edison Sweet," And with that the two left the room.

* * *

**BOOM! If you don't understand the Amelia Pinches thing, she was nearest to where the cup was and the cup almost hit Eddie and it looked like she threw it... yeah. Bad chapter? Yeah... i was kind of stuck so I rushed it... sorry!  
**

**:)  
**


	6. Chapter VI

**Hello! Sorry! I just disappeared! I'm going to be continuing more often... WAY more often now! So be happy! YEAH!**

Disclaimer: Why would I write fanfictions for a show I own?

**Chapter VI**

* * *

The door opened silently as the two shared a look. Mr. Sweet looked up and gestured them to come in. Eddie and Nina took a seat and eyed their principle. "I see that Ms. Martin is fully aware of her powers."

Nina smiled and nodded. "Like... this is so cool and uh... how do you...?"

"The lamp that Fabian broke, remember?" Mr. Sweet responded. Nina and Eddie grinned.

"You knew about that?" Eddie asked his father. Mr. Sweet nodded and smiled.

"It was hard to figure out... that is until Amelia Pinches was blamed for throwing a cup at my son," Mr. Sweet responded. Nina blushed lightly and bit her lip.

"It was on accident! I didn't mean-"

"Ms. Martin!" Mr. Sweet interrupted. "Everything is fine! I just need to tell you two something!" The two Americans quieted down, seeing the serious look on their principal's face. "You two aren't being careful! There are people who hunt down the Chosen One and the Osirian! And once you two are together it will be easier to hunt you two down!"

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why are we even near each other?"

"Because," Mr. Sweet started. "The Huntress could find one of you and the other wouldn't be there to protect them!" Nina licked her lips.

"The... the Huntress?"

"Yes, the Huntress was a Demi-God, a very greedy one. All she wanted was to be immortal and Anubis wasn't so happy. He knew that if she was immortal she would have much more power and the girl was crazy! Which is another reason why he broke the Cup of Ankh... and now the Huntress is looking for you two," Mr. Sweet explained.

"Well... what will this Huntress do to us?" Eddie questioned.

"I... I don't know Edison. Something bad I guess. This is why you two must be together at all times! If she finds you two or even worse takes you two... humanity will be no more."

Mr. Sweet sighed and walked to his safe. He punched in some numbers, opening it, and then pulled out a large dusty book. He then turned to the teens. "This is the spell book. It has spells, tips, potions... everything really! It will keep you safe," Mr. Sweet then handed the book to Eddie, who tried to open it.

"It's... it's locked!" Eddie exclaimed. Nina grabbed the book from Eddie and observed it.

"Maybe... maybe there is a password! Like maybe it's a voice code!" Nina exclaimed. She then sighed and licked her lips. "Open!" Nothing happened, causing Nina bite her lip. "Open! I said open!"

"That's _not_ the password!"

Mr. Sweet, Nina, and Eddie all jumped. "That wasn't me!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Because it was me blondie!" Eddie touched his hair, offended while Nina gaped at the book.

"The book just talked! It just talked!" Nina repeated.

"I think we know that loser!" Nina scoffed at the book. "What's wrong? Does it offend you?" Nina rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay! There is no need to be feisty! Now turn the book over! I want to see what you look like!" Nina turned the book over hesitantly. Once she turned it over she gasped, there was face! It was moving!

"What the...!" Eddie gasped. The face was a girl with beautiful red hair. She was Scottish and had green eyes. **(A/N Karen Gillan from Doctor Who, just imagine her) **

"The... The Osirian! The Chosen One! Look at you two!" She said happily. "Ooh la la! The Osirian is a hottie!" Eddie blushed, seeing that a _book_ was flirting with him. "Okay destiny children, my name is Bianca. About uh..." She the turned around, so they could see the back of her head. "Where is that calender...?" She then got up and left. About a minute later she came back with a booklet. "Ouch! 2013! Well, back then a one thousand and three years ago I was locked in this book. I now accompany all Chosen Ones and Osirians! Well technically I'm talking to all of the same ones but... eh! Whatever! I'm a book!"

Nina sighed. "I'm Nina... and that's Eddie... the Osirian..." Nina responded awkwardly. Bianca smiled.

"I have a good feeling about you two! This is going to be fun!" Bianca then frowned. "You are in danger... everyone is."

"We know! We know!" Eddie exclaimed. "But we have each other-"

"No!" Bianca interrupted. "The Huntress will only get stronger and stronger. Each time a Chosen One and Osirian kills her she just comes back... and the last Osirian... he helped her. Now she is more dangerous than ever! The war begins now."

* * *

**A talking book!? SERIOUSLY?! Sorry, I just though it would be appropriate. Bad chappie? Sorry...**

**Well I'm going to edit a picture for this fanfic and comment, favorite, all that stuff! BYE!  
**

**:)**


End file.
